Nothing Else Matters
by XiaoQiu1992
Summary: It’s been 8 long years and now Rin has blossomed into a beautiful young lady. What’s this warm feeling inside that Sesshomaru’s feeling for her? Could it be...love? But how?
1. Building A Mystery

MUAHUAHUA!

Guess whose back? Back again? Sami's back, tell a friend XD I'm back everyone and ready to write now more than ever. I'm very sorry that I haven't been able to write any fictions these past few months, I've been busy with mock exams, testing, yeah the whole nine yards, you get the point, I don't need to explain myself. Anyways, I'll be on more often, I'll update at least twice a week (if I get enough reviews that is XD), and write more stories. The Star Wars fiction is currently on hold until further notice because of my writer's block But now enough about real people…How about anime? WHOOT WHOOT! Anime rocks!

* * *

Title: Nothing Else Matters  
Author: Me  
Date Published: March, 23, 2006  
Summary: It's been 8 long years and now Rin has blossomed into a beautiful young lady. What's this warm feeling inside that Sesshomaru's feeling for her? And what about that girl…with those demon markings? What's the deal with her? Who is she?

* * *

Note: _This means deep in thought..._Just a heads up just in case all of you readers get confused...Dont want any dissapointed customers XD

* * *

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It sadly belongs to Rumiko Takahashi…But if I did, imagine what I'd do….XD

* * *

Introduction: Building A Mystery

"Lord Sesshomaru!" cried out a cheerful Rin as she ran through the soft lime grass towards her lord, her long chestnut hair dancing in the soft summer breeze. She wrapped her arms around his leg embracing him as she looked up at him. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru, you had me so very worried!"

He stole a glance from her and then his eyes narrowed as they traveled towards the little toad, his faithful servant, Jaken. "Jaken…I trust you took care of Rin as I said" He asked him emotionlessly. The toad walked towards him and bowed down at him. "Of course me lord! I would never let anything happen to the human girl" He replied to him.

"We shall continue on…" The demon lord spoke, but then was silenced by a strong demon presence around the area. _This demonic aura I've been feeling for some time is getting stronger…And now its mixed with the smell of waters and flowers…_

"My Lord? What's the matter?" Rin asked as she parted from him. Sesshomaru didn't bother on answering her question; his mind was only on that strong aura in the area that somehow felt familiar to him. "Jaken…Get behind me and protect Rin…" He said as he walked inside towards a forest in front of them, the aura getting stronger by the second.

_This aura…I've felt it before…it's almost like mine…and that of that half breed Inuyasha…By the looks of it, the demon is quite strong…_

He slowly placed his hand on the hilt of his all powerful sword, Tokijin, ready just in case of any dangers lurking nearby. As he reached the end of the forest, he found a hotspring in front of him. He kept searching around, for the demon aura was at its strongest point. The demon was here for sure.

He heard a sigh coming from the hotspring. "What a wonderful bath…" The demon whispered. _So…it was a female's aura…_

The woman inside the hotspring, now rising from the water, turned around slowly as she gasped lightly. "It's you" She whispered softly. Sesshomaru glanced at her features, taking notice of her long and beautiful shining silver hair and those entrancing golden eyes, just like his own.

She quickly sunk herself under the water, not coming back up the surface. He no longer sensed her energy, she was already gone. "Lord Sesshomaru…Who was that lady in the hotspring?" Little Rin asked curiously at her lord. He kept his head straight ahead where the woman once appeared on, looking deep in thought about the demon. He closed his eyes and turned around exiting the forest he walked inside of. "It was no one important" he replied carelessly to her.

_That woman…her hair…her eyes…So familiar…I will have to search for her to ask her a few questions that need to be answered._

As the group walked out of the forest, the female demon rose from up the water. Now her features were more visible. She had two lavender demon marks on her cheeks and one demon marking on her two wrists. She had such beautiful curves and such a slender figure; any girl would die to have her body.

"I've finally found him…but at such a wrong time. Maybe in another time, in another place, I shall tell him at last…after fifty long years, I've been waiting for this moment to occur" The female demon whispered to herself.

"Next time, I will tell him…He has to know…"

* * *

_**To be continued:**_

_**I'm sorry it was so short! I had to make an introduction before continuing onto the first chapter of this story...I'llupdate this story tomorrow I promise **_

_**YAY! XD Anyways, please read and review…I'll leave you guys thinking until tomorrow on who that demon was. Do you know? I do of course; I'm the writer for crying out loud! XD Who do you think it is? If you want to take a guess, leave me a review with a message of your own. Flames are welcomed I'll add another chapter of this story tomorrow since I'm not feeling so good at this moment. I had to get out of school early because of such a big migrane…Farewell everyone **_


	2. Eight Years Later

Guess who's back? Back again? Sami's back…Tell a friend! XD l0l I'm back! MUAHUAHUAHUA! Sorry I took a rather long time just to come over and type the next chapter of the story; I've been…rather busy let's just say…I have to do a CT Scan on me, I busted my knee pretty badly, things aren't all that good for me, so…yeah…Never mind that, on with the story!

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi…But If I were to own Inuyasha, imagine all the possibilities…XD

Random Phrase For The Day:

Sami: MY BUTT! I JUST GOT IT DONE AT THE SALON!

Lexi: Baka…You don't get your butt done at the salon…XD

Title: Nothing Else Matters  
Author: Me  
Date Published: March, 23, 2006  
Summary: It's been 8 long years and now Rin has blossomed into a beautiful young lady. What's this warm feeling inside that Sesshomaru's feeling for her? And what about that girl…with those demon markings? What's the deal with her? Who is she?

Note: _This means deep in thought _Just a heads up incase all you readers get confused about it…

Replies:

Sugarsweet pie: I'm so glad you enjoyed of what's going on so far Well, there is a pairing in there…But it will reveal in time There's actually two pairings there so its double the fun…

Imafork01: Abigatou Im glad you liked it…Well, you are getting **_warmer… _**You'll find out when you read this chapter

XxCodeNameDaixX: YAY! No sissy, you're better :P

Chapter 1: 8 Years Later…

"Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted a now 16 year old Rin. She ran towards the great demon lord and embraced him tightly around his neck.

_It's been eight years…Eight years since I was injured in the forest…Eight years since Rin helped me out a bit…Eight years since she died…Eight years since I brought her back to life…Eight years since she started to travel with Jaken and I…_

It's been eight long years…Everything, even the demon lord's life has changed since eight years ago. Sesshomaru stole a glance from Rin, gawking at her appearance. Now instead of being a child, she was a fully grown up woman with beautiful silky long chestnut hair and entrancing chocolate eyes that anyone could get lost in.

_Eight years…and she's already blossomed into a woman…Back years ago she used to be a child that would ask none stop questions about our journeys and such…But now, she's grown up and has grown mature through the years…_

The demon lord couldn't help but embraced her back softly. It's been a month since he came back from the fight with another one of his father's old enemy. Despite the fact that he got seriously injured during battle, he came back without a scratch because of the demon blood coursing through his veins.

"Jaken…Rin…Let us go...We have no time to waste" He said spinning around in front of him and started to walk inside towards the forest. "My lord! Aren't you going to search for that demon girl we saw about Eight years ago?" the little imp asked. Sesshomaru didn't bother to look at him; his mind was focused on the road ahead of him. "What do you think I am doing Jaken? I have been looking for her ever since I saw her…" He said harshly.

The imp whimpered nodding slowly, already frightened by the tone of his voice. Rin walked next to her lord, looking around her, something inside her telling her that something wasn't right. "Lord Sesshomaru…Don't you feel that?" She asked turning to the great dog demon. His head was still facing forward, continuing to walk. "What do you sense nearby the area?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Well…My body feels heavier every step that I take more into the forest…and" she said trailing off as she heard a chuckle from behind the trees. "It's been a long, long time…hasn't it?" an all too familiar voice echoed throughout there surroundings.

Sesshomaru kept a straight face as he pulled out Tokijin from it's sheathe, holding it firmly in his hand. "Naraku…Show yourself, half breed" he said coldly, getting in front of Rin. From out of nowhere, Naraku came darting out of some bushes, throwing razor sharp daggers at the trio. As usual, Jaken was the first to run around screaming wildly, hiding behind a bold thick tree. Sesshomaru blocked every dagger coming his way with his sword skillfully without no effort; he knew Naraku was just toying with him.

"So I see you've gotten stronger, Lord Sesshomaru" Naraku whispered as he landed in front of Sesshomaru. Rin whimpered a bit backing up behind Sesshomaru, her hands on his shoulder. "Naraku…what do you want from us?" She asked fearfully. "Rin…I see you have grown into a beautiful young woman…" he said now behind the human mortal, slowly stroking her neck with his fingernails. She froze still, letting out whimpers from her lips, shaking in complete fear.

Sesshomaru growled a bit and turned around rather quickly and pointed the sword at the half demons neck. "If you do not escape these grounds, they will become your grave…".

"What made you go so soft, Lord Sesshomaru? Is it because of this mortal that you travel with?" He asked with a smirk planted on his face. Sesshomaru growled lowly, lunging towards him. Naraku laughed silently as he grabbed the sword with his own hand, while with the other, his nails grew longer and snaked themselves around Rin's body. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" She screamed as she was brought up into the air. She struggled to get loose from the demon's grasp, but her efforts were futail.

Sesshomaru glanced up at the sky as he saw her. He narrowed his eyes and looked back at Naraku. "Let her go!" He shouted, striking over at his hand, the one that kept Rin enclosed. "As you wish, you foolish demon!" He slowly let go of Rin, letting her fall towards the ground. Her screamed echoed in Sesshomaru's mind, his heart starting to race wildly. He tried to run to catch her, but failed. Naraku's fingers were wrapped around tightly around his legs and arms, keeping him from saving her. "Now you will witness Rin's death…before your very eyes".

A bright pale light appeared close by, snatching Rin from the air and bringing her to the ground softly. The pale light then turned into a figure; a demonic aura surrounding it. Rin opened her eyes slowly, glancing up at the woman, letting out a gasp. "It's you!".

The figure had beautiful long silver hair and fair skin color. She wore a black kimono with the symbol of 'war' on her back, a red ribbon around her waist to keep it from falling. The figure slowly rose up from the ground, slowly turning around. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit in surprise, but his mask of coldness kept him from any emotions revealing to anyone around him. "Surprised to see me Naraku?" the figure asked.

"You're that woman I saw in the hot springs eight years ago" Sesshomaru whispered to the girl. "Yes…I was that woman you saw…and you know who I am Sesshomaru…Because I know about you…from your birth till this day today" she said with a smirk on her face. "Naraku…what do you say? Why don't you let go of him right now? This place will be your grave".

"You'll have to do it…by force…".

She slowly took out her sword which resembled Tokijin itself, the same handle, the same shape of the blade, everything. Naraku released Sesshomaru and jumped high into the sky, disappearing from sight. "Weakling…too scared to even show your face in battle…What a weakling…and he calls himself a demon"

"Woman…Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked still keeping his Tokijin by his side. "Do you really want to know, Lord Sesshomaru…? Or should I say…Brother?" She asked with a devilish smirk. Rin gasped as her eyes widened a bit. _What a minute…Did she just say brother?_

"Don't be such a fool, woman…I have no sister…I have no father, for he is already dead because of my half breed brother Inuyasha" He said coldly. "You forget about me Sesshomaru…I'm quite disappointed in you…You see, just before our dear mother gave birth to you, they didn't realize that they were having another child right after Sesshomaru, thus being your twin. When I came into this world, I was with you in the gardens training at age four with swords, training to be a strong warrior just like father, Inutaisho" She explained as she leaned towards a tree looking at the sky.

"Then after, strong level demons came and kidnapped me…You managed to escape as I told you to go save yourself and fetch father since mother died at childbirth. Father and you came, but I was already gone…Its been too long since I last saw your face" She whispered softly to herself.

"No wonder you seemed strangely familiar to my eyes…So you're my twin sister…Heh, Inuyasha will be in for the surprise of his life" He said emotionlessly. "Yes…He will".

"Rin, this is my sister…Takara, as I finally remember her…Takara, this is Rin" He greeted walking away from the forest to keep roaming around the lands.

"It's so very nice to meet you Rin-sama" Takara said as she bowed towards the human mortal in front of her. "Likewise, my lady" She said bowing politely back. "Come travel with us Takara-sama…You'll love being with big brother! Let's go and hurry up before we get lost!" Rin announced. The demon nodded her head as she sniffed around the air. "I smell something fishy nearby…".

"MY LORD! WAIT UP! PLEASE!" The little imp came running out the trees. "And…who is this foolish demon traveling with my brother?" she asked Rin looking towards her. "That's Lord Sesshomaru's faithful servant, Master Jaken".

_Wow…First brother travels with a little toad, and now a human mortal…He's really soften up these past few years I see…The only thing left is for him to fall in love with a mortal like my half brother Inuyasha…_

**Author's Notes: Sorry it wasn't as long as expected… . ;; I'm writing this in school just before I go to homeroom…I might finish chapter 2 in my 5th period class since I hate 5th period…Dance…The teacher's really mean…GR! l0l I'll finish chapter 2 at home or not at school since I might get picked up early today and go to my mom's work to finish it there…Until then, please read and review! **


End file.
